Supposed To
by WonderCat
Summary: Kal visits Kara on Themyscira to see how she is coming along in her training. At least, that is what he is supposed to be doing.


Set in no particular universe. There is, however, an assumption that Kara is still studying on Themyscira. Special thanks to Fanci and DnkStar for the beta.

Supposed To

Disclaimer: DC owns what DC owns. I own what I own. They do not intermingle.

He arrived on the island not long before noon, perhaps an hour or so, and was greeted by Diana. Her smile was as brilliant and as radiant as the sun itself, and the warmth of her greeting reflected that sentiment. They walked to the training fields to meet Kara, as she told him about Kara's training; asking him to restrain himself for Kara's sake so that Kara could demonstrate the martial skills she had learned from the Amazons. She told him, too, about Kara's studies and how well she was doing in each of her classes, especially in her science class. Kal tried to interact and reply with intelligent responses, but it had been so long since he had last seen Diana that he had been unprepared for her presence. Her voice was a like song, each word a new note. He found himself merely listening to the tone of her voice; the sound of the blood rushing through her veins; the pumping of her heart; and the intake of each breath. It made for a queer sort of rhythmic melody, and he could not help but be caught up in it—trapped by the sound as if in a trance. Before he knew it, they had arrived at the training fields. Diana excused herself, just as he had asked her to watch Kara's practice session with him. But she had declined, saying she had some things to take care of. He was not sure exactly what she had said for he had still been in his trance…it was not until she was had walked away from him that his senses became fully aware again.

He watched Kara for a while. He had come here to see Kara and to check on her. He wanted to see how far she had come in her training and studies since she had refused to learn from him or to go to school in Patriarch's World. He was supposed to be watching Kara, but he still could not drag his eyes away from Diana. She had moved a little further down the arena from him to talk to some other Amazons. He had tried listening in, telling himself he was merely curious about Kara's progress, but he could not understand what they were saying. He had never really taken the time to learn Themysciran, and only knew a few words.

He watched her as she stood there, noting the curve of her body. He traced her outline with his eyes. He noted the arch of her eyebrows, set delicately above her lustrous blue eyes. He followed her high cheek bones down to her salient chin. The wave of her hair caught his eye as it flowed over her shoulder, complimenting her slender neck. Her neck which led down to her…

The clanging of sword against sword and the sizzle of heat vision against bracelet brought him back from his revere. Shaking his head, he wondered what had come over him, to make him look at Diana, his best friend and comrade, so lustfully. He loved her, he knew, but that was something he refused to act on. He told himself again that she could never feel for him what he feels for her. He looked to Diana again. Though he did not know what words she spoke, he knew she said farewell to the Amazons she had been speaking to. He watched her as she walked away, caught again in the spell that surrounded her.

"Kal!"

Startled, Kal jumped and looked around. Kara stood next to him, a puzzled expression on her face. Glancing back toward Diana, he saw she was out of sight. He turned back to Kara, unsure as to how he should explain himself.

"Everything okay, Cousin Kal?"

"Yes," he said hesitantly.

"Good. Did you watch me? Rema taught me that move. It was nice, wasn't it?" Kal hemmed a little as he tried to think of something to say. "Mala says Diana wants us to join her for lunch. Want to head back to the palace? Diana should be waiting for us there."

Kal knew his eyes must have given away the beat his heart skipped. Part of him told him he should refuse with some excuse, but the other part of him wanted badly to see Diana again. With a slight lift to the corner of his mouth, Kal said, "Race you there."


End file.
